


Not Sorry

by AimAim94



Series: Little Peter Parker [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Is A Good Uncle, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter gets into a fight at school.He's not going to apologize though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966
Comments: 22
Kudos: 654





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> Enjoy this little fanfic because I was too lazy to write something longer.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm overwhelmed easily by big crowds of people even if I know the people and love them.

“You might as well call my dad because I’m not gonna say I’m sorry. I’m not going to lie.” Peter Stark crossed his arms over his chest while he had a stare down with his principle.

“Peter, what you did is wrong.” His principle told him again, “Just say you’re sorry and we can all move on.”

“I’m not going to talk to you anymore.” Peter looked down at his feet where they swung not able to touch the ground.

“I guess we’ll have to call and interrupt your dad, but he’s a very busy man and this is easily solved.” The principle tried to reason with the six year old again. 

Peter ignored him. He knew his dad was busy. He also knew his dad would always come. His dad never got mad if Peter needed him. SO if the principle was trying to scare him into apologizing—It wouldn’t work.

~

Tony walked into Peter’s school feeling a little frustrated. He hadn’t been given a lot of information. He had been told that Peter was in trouble for something he had done to another student and was refusing to apologize. None of that sounded like his kid.

He found Peter in the principle’s office. and took a seat next to his son. Peter glanced at him and Tony saw the worry in his eyes. Tony gave a soft smile to let him know that they would talk through anything the principle said. He had worked so hard to not be anything like Howard.

“Peter, do you want to tell your dad what you did?” The principle asked.

Peter looked at his dad, “I pushed Flash down on the playground, and I won’t say sorry.”

Tony frowned, “Bubba, why won’t you say sorry?”

Peter shrugged, “You told me I don’t have to apologize for doing the right thing.

Tony needed to dig deeper into this story, “Why did you push Flash?”

“He was mean to Lucy and he made her cry. Daddy, you said boys need to be nice to girls and you said we can never touch them without permission. Flash pulled her hair and called her a big baby.” Peter explained.

“I did tell you that, huh?” Tony remarked.

“Sir, you cannot be taking a six year old’s reasoning that it’s okay to push someone…” The principle started.

“I’m not.” Tony snapped and then softened his expression turning back to his kid, “Now buddy. We know pushing is wrong. Flash was wrong too. He shouldn’t have been mean to Lucy. You know where you went wrong. How could you have handled it differently?” Tony waited patiently.

“I could have pushed him harder so that he got more hurt and he couldn’t be mean for a real long time.” Peter mumbled under his breath.

This kid wasn’t helping his case at the moment and Tony saw the principle’s eyebrows shoot up to his receding hairline and knew that Peter was going to be in trouble with the school.

“Peter, are you planning to apologize?” The principle asked again.

“It wasn’t on my schedule today, but I can check again tomorrow. Want me to keep you in the loop?” Peter told the man.

Tony held back a laugh. That sass came directly from him so he couldn’t be too upset about it, “Pete…” He warned still yet.

“I’m not saying sorry, Daddy! I am not sorry! He made Lucy cry.” Peter’s tone let Tony know he wasn’t going to budge on this.

~  
“Peter, you could have said sorry to keep the peace.” Tony told him as they drove back to the tower.

“It would have been a lie. You say not to lie.” Peter reached for his headphones and his tablet that sat next to his booster seat.

“NOPE! Put those down. You’re in trouble still.” Tony warned.

“Fine. I’m still not sorry and I’d do it again.” Peter put the tablet and headphones down.

“Petey. You know I love you and I always want you to do the right thing. I love that you tried to help a friend, but next time tell a teacher that Flash is being mean. Don’t take it into your own hands.”

Peter didn’t answer him just stared out the window.

~

Once they got to the tower Peter ran to his Uncles and Aunt that were in the kitchen making lunch.

“Petey PIE!” Bucky picked up the six year old and twirled him around, “You’re home early.”

“I pushed a kid and I’m not sorry.” Peter explained to his uncle.

“Peter Stark. Why would you do that?” Steve asked passing Peter his bowl of watermelon to snack on.

“He was mean to someone else and he’s always mean. Now he’s crying because he’s got a bad boo boo. I hope he thinks about this before pulling someone else’s hair next time.” Peter popped a piece of fruit into his mouth.

All of the adults looked at Tony.

Tony threw his hands in the air in frustration, “I don’t know! OKAY? He isn’t sorry. We taught him to stick up for someone whose being picked on and that’s what he did. I don’t know if I should ground him or hug him tight.”

“HUGS.” Peter whispered to Bucky as a suggestion.

“We vote hugs!” Bucky said loudly.

“Wait a second…He did hurt another child.” Steve said.

“With good intention.” Natasha reminded.

“You’re not sorry at all, Bubba?” Tony asked again.

“No. Can I call Pepper and tell her I pushed him?” Peter wiggled to be put down.

“Sure. Ask her if she knows a good punishment.” Tony rolled his eyes heading toward the coffee pot.

“I’m not asking that.” Peter threw over his shoulder.

~

Tony was in his home office when Friday alerted him to a visiter in the lobby. He frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Tony made his way down to the lobby and found a young girl and what appeared to be her mother.

“Hi. I’m Lucy’s mom. I’m sorry to just drop in. I just wanted to thank Peter for what he did for Lucy.”

“Lucy’s mom have a name?” Tony teased.

“Cora.” She supplied holding out a hand that Tony shook.

“Is Peter in trouble?” Lucy asked biting her lip in worry.

“I haven’t really figured that out yet.” Tony answered honestly.

“Can you give him this letter?” Lucy passed it to him.

“I can or you could just come upstairs and see him yourself.” Tony winked.

~

Tony watched Lucy give Peter the letter. He read it and Peter smiled at what he read and gave Lucy a hug. Tony knew in this moment that he couldn’t punish the kid for this. He would remind him that hurting someone who hurt someone else doesn’t solve any problems but Peter had the right intention.

Peter offered to show Lucy his room and Tony grinned before turning to offer her mom so coffee while the kids played.

~

Tony was picking up the living room later that night before bed and picked up the letter from Lucy. He opened it up and read, 

Dear Peter, 

Thank you for pushing Flash. He’s a big mean jerk and you’re nice. I hope you don’t get in trouble but if you do then I’ll do your punishment with you. Promise.”

Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LOVE THIS!\
> 
> LEAVE A KUDO TOO!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
